


Run

by KM Cleogun (KibbenKat)



Series: Horror Oneshots [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibbenKat/pseuds/KM%20Cleogun
Summary: Moving my works from Wattpad. All future works will be posted here.
Series: Horror Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795024
Kudos: 1





	Run

Warm, hot street lights reflected on the cold, grey paved road. My bare feet skidded against the rough, dark gravel as I walked, feeling my surroundings. The warm, winter orange street lamps lightly tinged against my flesh. I felt the unique curvature of each piece of cold, melted gravel under the soft skin of my toes.

That's when I heard It: the screams of monsters I had not recognized. Footsteps. It was coming closer. I dove into a run. Run. Run. I looked behind me, and instantly regretted everything. These monsters had the vague shape of a horse or large dog. As It feverishly skimpered down the street after me, I noticed It did not have a body and was made of old, worn leather scraps. It's unhinged, bouncing jaws drew attention to It's bared, hungry teeth.

It was faster than me, and I knew that; but I ran anyway. It hadn't been long when It caught up to me. It was excited. My world fell apart before I knew it. I felt my flesh tearing off of my calves and feet, causing me to trip. I struggled to crawl and somehow escape–but It had me. It tore out my kneecaps. Searing pain followed a popping crackle as my kneecaps slid across the bone of my knee. As my kneecaps were taken from me, it felt like I was hearing a fork's prongs scratch against a ceramic plate.

Then It attacked my thighs. Tearing my soft tissue from my body; it wasn't as painful as my knees, but I screamed louder. I called for help, but no one came. I wanted to be killed already. It began to work their way up my naked body. My screams became whimpers as everything faded to black. A bloody mess.


End file.
